Shanks's Victory
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: "This could all just be a result of a drunken haze... And tomorrow we won't remember a thing and what is done tonight will be in vain." ... One-shot between Fem!Shanks/Mihawk. Warnings and stuff inside, so just yeah... Proceed there now, lol.


A request from: maybelady.

Pairings: FemShanks/Mihawk

Warnings: Contains explicit sexual content.

I just want to say ahead of time, straight sex isn't my strong point so uh... I tried to give this all I could and do my best. XD

I don't own One Piece of course.

Enjoy!

* * *

Shanks insisted on it, even though he didn't want to do it. Shanks kept persuading him to drink more and more. He wasn't as drunk as the pirate herself, of course. He handled his liquor better than she. He didn't even know how this gleeful drunk could talk him into this anyway... Shanks could barely even stand or form a sentence.

Oh, yeah, right... Shanks wouldn't stop invading his space with that damn bottle of alcohol until he finally took a drink, and another, and another...

Mihawk sighed, sitting back against a tree and crossing his arms behind his head.

Shanks had led the two of them off away from the others, for a reason Mihawk didn't know. With Shanks, you could never really know what was going on in that head of hers though.

"L-look at it, isn't it b-beautiful?" Shanks asked in a stutter, standing in front of where Mihawk sat.

The man ignored the woman's talk over the night sky. He wasn't interested. Right now, he just wanted peace, and perhaps a little sleep. Shanks's constant rambling about nothing of any importance made him all the more tired.

"Mihawk! Pay attention to me!" Shanks exclaimed, turning back to face the male, pouting.

Mihawk continued to ignore her, and she gave a huff before stumbling her way to him.

In her drunken state, she lost her balance and down she want, falling into the war lord's lap. Not that she minded. She merely gave a giggle at the accident. The bottle of booze she had brought along with her had turned during her fall and just so happened to spill down Hawkeye's chest.

The man gave a grunt of annoyance, opening his eyes to meet those of Shanks. The red-haired pirate was just about one step away from having a fight on her hands.

"Oops, sorry about that... Let me just..." Shanks trailed off, when she had leaned down to lick the alcohol off the other, her tongue slowly working its way back up Mihawk's abdomen.

Mihawk shifted where he sat, before extending his hand to gently push her away. He coughed, clearing his throat. "There's no need for that."

"Awe, come on... Let me have a little fun." Shanks complained, pressing her body against him.

Mihawk looked away from her, feeling a blush creep onto his face - something out of the usual for him.

"We should go back..." He grumbled, forgetting the fact that Shanks could barely stand on her own two feet.

"No... We're fine here." Shanks grinned, sitting the bottle of alcohol down and wrapping her arm around Mihawk's neck.

The older's attention went back to her, in a glare. "I'm not exactly comfortable with this..."

"Oh, lighten up!" She said.

"I think we-" Before the man could get the words out, Shanks done the most daring thing she could within this moment. She pressed her lips to his, in a sloppy drunken kiss.

Mihawk didn't move, and his yellow eyes had a wide gaze on here, as he processed what she had done.

"You know, Mihawk, I always thought you were kinda sexy." Shanks said with a chuckle when she pulled back. "I've fantasized about you and I from time to time..." She added with a drunken grin as she stared into the male's eyes.

"Enough of this." Mihawk said, attempting to move but Shanks kept him pinned where he was.

"Just let me do this for ya... Just one night... I can make you feel real good." The woman said, her hands moving up the other's body slowly.

Mihawk clenched his teeth, refusing a shudder that threatened to overcome him.

"Who do you take me for?" The man asked, a scowl now on her.

Shanks tilted her head to the side, thinking it through to the best of her ability right now. "Uh, well..." She trailed off. "I don't know. I just assume you like to get laid every now and then like any other person." Shanks shrugged.

A growl of aggravation echoed in the back of Mihawk's throat. "That doesn't mean I want to mess around with you."

Shanks frowned. "Why not? I can give you the time of your life!"

"I have no obligation to answer that." Mihawk said, and wrapped an arm around her waist, moving her off of him. He forced himself to stand and started off, his steps swaying. know what you're doing." Mihawk answered, with a scoff.

"I know what I'm doing!" Shanks retorted, jerking out of Mihawk's hold. "I'll show ya too!" She replied, moving to the front of him.

Mihawk stared down at her, wondering what could possibly be going through that brain of hers now.

Shanks said no more though that might give way to the other's questionable gaze, and instead she groped him.

"Ah, look at that... You're already hard... You oughta knew you couldn't fool me." She said, with a low chuckle as she began to rub him through his pants

Mihawk drew in a breath - that was more like a hiss - through his clenched teeth, and he couldn't fight off the crimson that threatened to tint his cheeks this time.

"You... Vixen..." He grumbled.

Shanks only grinned at the name. She didn't mind what she was called at all. In the end, she'd still have this man right where she wanted him.

"Got a decent sized one too from the feel of it..." She trailed off, reaching up to take hold of the hem of his pants and began to pull them down.

"You know, it'd be a lot quicker if you didn't have any underwear on." Shanks complained, taking hold of the boxers next and pulling them down.

"That'd be disgusting..." Mihawk grumbled, looking away from her.

"Awe, come on now, don't be shy with me. I promise it'll be good." She smirked, taking hold of his member and giving a few firm strokes to it, bringing him to full hardness.

A moan escaped Mihawk against his will.

"See? You like it." She said, as confident as ever in herself.

"M-maybe just a little..." Mihawk said through clenched teeth.

"Just a little..." Shanks chuckled, before kneeling down in front of him, now on her knees as she took the head of his manhood into her mouth, sucking on it.

And with that, Mihawk didn't bother to fight against Shanks anymore.

He brought a hand down to run through her hair, as he slowly thrusted into her mouth.

Shanks mentally smirked to herself in victory. Just as she expected, in the end Mihawk couldn't resist.

Soft moans left Mihawk, echoing around them within the forest as Shanks worked wonders with her tongue and mouth.

Shanks licked around the tip of the older's cock, before taking him in deeper.

Mihawk could've lost it right then and there.

Shanks's eyes narrowed. As if she'd let him get away that easily.

The woman followed after Mihawk, and within no time it seemed was her arm around his waist, holding him back.

"You're a stubborn one... Even though I tried to loosen you up with a bit of liquor." She grumbled.

"Back off!" Mihawk retorted, trying to pull away from her, with no success.

"Nope. You're mine for the night. That's why I brought you out here, I wanted some alone time with you." Shanks grinned up at him, and sneaked her hand down his loose fitting pants.

"Hold on just a minute!" Mihawk exclaimed, taking hold of her wrist and stopping her in her tracks.

Shanks whined in complaint. "What now you difficult old man?! I'm throwing myself at you and you're still refusing!"

"Do you have no dignity? As if I'd comply to such things out in the forest, with you too drunk to even

He gritted his teeth again, and his grip on her hair tightened as he pulled back slightly.

She was good... Perhaps the best he's had, and they've barely just begun.

At least she brought a sound out of him, and brought the feeling of pleasure to pulse through him again.

"Seems you like this more than you lead me to believe." Shanks grinned, when she had pulled off of him.

Mihawk stared down at her for a moment with those piercing eyes of his. Then, without a word, he kneeled down in front of her, and gently pushed her back to lay on the ground.

His eyes still lingered on her face, as he brought a hand up to push a loose strand of hair aside.

"Perhaps..." His voice was soft, and low. "But then again, this could all just be a result of a drunken haze... And tomorrow we won't remember a thing and what is done tonight will be in vain."

Shanks had a look of confusion in her eyes that met with his. "You want to remember?" She asked.

"I believe I do." Mihawk confessed. "Because, I've thought about us too... A pirate hunter with a pirate though... It makes me a bit timid and defensive on keeping things how they are." He said, with a frown.

Shanks let a sigh escape her, before offering him a gentle smile. "Since when has that meant a thing to you? You always find me when you want... You always come to see me, regardless of who we are..." She trailed off. "I'll be a hard one to keep though, you know this... A girl gets lonely out there on the open ocean."

"I do, which means I'll just have to drop in more." Mihawk said, placing a hand to her cheek, and he leaned in for a kiss.

Shanks was surprised at this, that he'd actually be daring enough to kiss her. But then again, she originally thought that all they had was a simple friendship but after Mihawk's little confession, was it more?

She didn't let herself think on it too hard. She closed her eyes and returned his kiss.

At least now, he wasn't resisting her.

Through the kiss, Mihawk brought his hands to the tie in her shirt, that covered nothing but her breasts. It was an easy task to undo it, exposing her chest to him.

Mihawk took hold of her breasts, gently massaging them.

Shanks moaned softly, and Mihawk took that as his chance to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Mihawk was more at ease now, and sure of himself sense telling her of how he thought, and what he wished to come out of this. He wasn't comfortable with just being a toy, a one night stand like every other man Shanks has been with, and he would've have been easy for the taken if that's all it would amount to. But, with hope of them being more, he was willing to share himself with her...

Shanks's moans faded into his mouth, as her tongue danced with his and she wrapped her arm around his neck.

She had to be honest, she wasn't quite sure on what to make of her feelings now. She's never actually felt a love of this kind, what was warming her heart now. It was different... Different from her attachments to her friends, her motherly bond she seemed to have with Luffy and far different from her silly games she played with other men out on the sea...

Mihawk broke the kiss, moving down to her neck. His lips traveled lightly and slowly along her skin, sending a shiver through Shanks.

The woman was so use to just jumping into things, not taking time and just getting down to action, with little to no kissing or much touching for that matter... Yet, Mihawk was taking his time with his kisses and with touches that now traveled down her sides. He was showing her a whole nother side of things and something else that came with every touch and kiss.

Shanks could even say this moment was perfect, something she's never considered before. Her sexual nights spent with others were 'good', but never perfect.

Mihawk was actually taking the time to take in what it was like to feel her, to breathe in her scent, to make her feel adored and not like just some entertainment for one pirate to the next.

Mihawk's hands slipped down to the waistband of her pants and began to pull them down off of her. Shanks raised up somewhat, allowing him to do so with ease.

Mihawk wrapped his arms around her thighs, pulling her further down against him, the head of his cock poking against her cunt.

Mihawk took hold of his member, slowly pushing into her.

A pleasured moan left Shanks as he went in, inch by inch, pausing for a second here and there just to fight back the want to release right then and there.

When fully inside the red-head, the both of them sighed in satisfaction, and Mihawk stayed still for a moment in time. Shanks didn't rush him. For once she wanted to take time to savoir the feel of all this as well.

Mihawk pressed his lips to hers again, as he began to thrust into her, slow at first but gradually picking up his pace.

Shanks's nails dug into the other's coat, her moans fading into Mihawk's mouth and echoing out around them when she caught a break between his kisses.

"Mm... Mihawk, the way you make me feel..." She groaned, pulling away from his kiss by mere inches.

"I bet you say that to everyone..." Mihawk grumbled, moving down to kiss along her jaw.

"N-no... You're the first." Shanks choked out.

"I'm impressed." Mihawk smiled against her skin, moving into her faster.

Shanks gasped at the increase in speed, and moved against him in the same rhythm.

It wasn't long after that the both of them couldn't hold out any longer, especially Shanks when Mihawk had begun to nibble along her neck, up to her earlobe, whispering sweet nothing's into her ear between his gentle gnawing to her flesh.

Her grip on his clothing tightened, and her eyes shut, as a deep moan of his name left her when she achieved her orgasm.

Mihawk followed shortly after, giving one final deep thrust to her before he released inside her, groaning out the woman's name.

Afterwards, another kiss was placed to Shanks's lips, and the woman grinned into it, before returning it. And Mihawk chuckled against her lips, intriguing her.

"What?" The red-haired asked.

"It's amusing... What fate has in store for people of two different worlds." Mihawk said, smiling down at her.

"And what does that mean, exactly?" Shanks asked.

Mihawk flashed a smirk. "I always get what I want. I wasn't fooling around earlier, with what I said." He answered, before pulling out of her finally, leaving her to muffle a groan.

"Neither was I." Shanks reminded. "I'm a hard one to keep."

"You're tricky, Shanks." Mihawk said, as he pulled his pants back up. "But, I'll keep you mine. There is no doubt in that."

Shanks said no more, as she fixed her own pants and sat up. The look she gave him though was clear enough a challenge to see who would hold true to their word.

"Here, I'll get that." Mihawk said, catching onto the trouble she was

Shanks grumbled. having with tying her shirt again.

"I don't need help..."

Mihawk leaned forward, ignoring her as he began to tie up the woman's shirt.

"We should get back now." Mihawk said afterwards.

"Right." Shanks replied, taking hold of the hand held out to her and stood. She stumbled slightly, still a bit tipsy. But Mihawk was there to catch her, and help her along as they headed back to the rest of Shanks's crew.

"Well, look who's back! Where have you two been hidin' out at?" Yasopp questioned, upon the two coming out of the shadows of the tree line.

Shanks grinned, as she and Mihawk sat down in front of the camp fire.

"Just out having a little fun." Shanks answered, scooting closer to Mihawk. "With my new playmate." She said with a chuckle, leaning closer against him. She had no problem just blurting it out, and Mihawk didn't seem to mind either.

"You seem awfully content with him." Benn put in.

Shanks sighed softly, closing her eyes. "Yeah, I' am." She smiled.

Benn turned his gaze to Mihawk.

Mihawk glanced over at him, and wrapped an arm around Shanks's waist, and he smirked.

Benn scoffed, looking away.

* * *

Well, I don't know about that one... I do know though, I fell in love with Mihawk during writing this. XD

Anyway.. Let me know what ya think.


End file.
